


She Is Precious To Us:

by mytwodadslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: My Two Dads
Genre: Anniversary, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cancer, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Movies/Home Movies, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Thinking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mytwodadslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Nicole was missing her mother something terrible, As the first anniversary hits, What does her dads do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	She Is Precious To Us:

*Summary: Nicole was missing her mother something terrible, As the first anniversary hits, What does her dads do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Nicole Bradford was very upset, cause she realized that it's been a year without her mother, Marcy, who died of cancer, & left Nicole in the care of her two fathers, Michael Taylor, & Joey Harris. The Young Girl was grateful for the life, that she has, cause they gave up everything for her. So, She has been hiding what she has been feeling lately, & doesn't want to upset her fathers. She cleaned herself up of her tears, & started on her homework, & dinner for them.

 

Michael, & Joey came home, & greeted their daughter, with a kiss each, "What's wrong, Nic ?", The Artist asked, as he took a good look at his child, Michael also noticed it, & the business executive was now concerned, & he said, "Okay, Spill it, What's wrong ?", The Young Pre-Teen knew that she couldn't hide anything from them, so she decided to be honest with them, & took a deep breath, & the tears started to come down her face again.

 

"I miss Mom, since today was the anniversary of her death, & I just didn't want to bother you guys with it, cause it almost broke your friendship up, & you guys each had special feelings for her, I didn't want you think that I...I...I was ungrateful", & she burst out into loud sobs. They were worried about her going into shock, so Joey took her into his arms, & comforted her, as he lets her cry it out.

 

"Nicole, We know that you are grateful, But you have to calm yourself down, Otherwise, You will make yourself sick, Yeah, We had our special feelings for Marcy, & it did cause us some problems, But, It also brought us you, The most precious gift, that she could've given us", Michael said with a smile of his own, "That's right, Now the stuff in the past, It stays in the past, Got it ?", She nodded, & he nodded, saying, "Good". They all held each other for awhile, til Nicole was calm, & she said sadly this.

 

"I feel like I am forgetting what she looked like, & her voice, Along with her laugh, I just feel like I am gonna lose her forever this time, Guys", "Not as long as we are breathing, She is **_so_** precious to us", Joey said with a hug, He turned to his best friend, "Mikey, Box on the first shelf, Can you get it for me ?", The Dark-Haired Man nodded,  & went to do just that.

 

"Oh, You son of a bitch !", Michael exclaimed with happiness, as they were looking at the box of home movies, that Joey had filmed throughout their college years. The Handsome Artist smirked, & said, "I thought they would come in handy some day", "Can we watch them now ?", "Of course, Let's get dinner first", They scooped up the chili that Nicole made, It was her mother's recipe, & they settled in front of the t.v., soon they were laughing, & enjoying the home movies on screen.

 

The End.


End file.
